A foundation composition can be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin, and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind, and other environmental factors.
Foundation compositions in the form of solids, such as loose powders and pressed powders are popular among consumers who enjoy the fresh light feeling on the skin. Solid foundations packaged in compacts are particularly suitable, as such products can be carried for use.
Cosmetic compositions containing spherical powders are known, such as in JPA 60-255712, JPA 9-100213, JPA 10-338616, and JPA 11-209243. While the use of spherical powder enhances smooth spreading of the compositions when applying on the skin, the use generally does not contribute in good adhesion of the composition to the skin. Use of increased amounts of binders may provide improved adhesion, however, may also provide a heavy sticky feeling.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a solid cosmetic composition which has balanced benefits in terms of spreadability when applying on the skin, good adhesion on the skin, and fresh light feel on the skin.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.